A Warrior's Heart
by SSJMysticGohan
Summary: A boy is given a rare gift, one he cannot see, but when he is captured by an evil lord he is forced to fight and use his gift. Novel
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my 2nd fanfic

Welcome to my 2nd fanfic! I played Runescape until, in my opinion was ruined by Jagex. I hope you enjoy this story because I will put my best effort into it. By the way, those wondering about "The Greatest Saiyan" it has, been put on hiatus for now since I am suffering from DBZ writer's block. Enjoy the story.

A Warrior's Heart

A young boy stood in an open field. He happened to be on the other side of Tutorial Island. The side that was not used to tutor adventures just beginning their quests' in Runescape. He was the son of the mayor, Billy Sutton. The boy's name was William Sutton but he preferred Will.

At the moment he was looking into the sky where there where about 15 red, black, and green dots. As they came closer the dots began to take the form of something the Island had never seen before. Dragons. Men were riding the dragons clad in red armor. They held long, curved swords of the same color and the one riding a three-headed, black dragon, who appeared to be the leader was wearing a flowing black cape.

Will did not know what these men wanted but sensed it was not something good. He screamed and began to run towards his house. Billy Sutton emerged when he heard the scream and immediately knew what the riders were. He rang the town's bell and started to run for Will. It was too late as Will was swept up by the dragon and was flown away.

The dragons completely destroyed the small town and the rider's blades killed about 5 people. Billy Sutton was one of them. The town wept over there loses but most were worried about who would be their new leader or, were would they go. The dragon's flames destroyed most of the trees and the lakes were they fished were nearly dried up. They knew that they were almost certain to die.

Meanwhile, Will had been taken to the Dueling Arena in Al-Kharid. Were he was told he would fight other captives for the entertainment of Al-Kharid. "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!" Will screamed which earned him a slap from the guard. "You will fight and you will like it maggot!" the guard said. The boy just cried.

1 week later

Will had been given an iron sword to fight against the other gladiators with. The young ten year old was frightened to death at the prospect of fighting to the death. Yet he felt an inner comfort telling him he wouldn't be killed and that he should be excited about his first match today.

A guard opened the door of the cell and threw Will out to the arena. Will was rather tall for his age standing at 5'0 and weighed about 85 lbs. He had brown, neatly trimmed hair that matched his nicely tanned body from spending so much time outside. He wore no shirt and red rag covering his modesty.

His opponent was not intimidating at all; in fact he looked like he was about to die of old age anyways. He looked to be around 90 years old with ghostly white skin and thin muscles. He was openly crying about facing death. Will's inner spirit took over and he gripped his sword tightly.

Out of nowhere, a voice screamed, "FIGHT!" and Will charged. The old man blocked Will's first swipe with his own blade but Will was relentless. The old man was losing energy fast and soon stumbled on his back. Without hesitation Will killed the old man.

Realizing what he had done made Will's face screw up and he began to sob. The crowd cheered slightly for the 10 second long match and the guard dragged Will back into his cell and locked the door.

"William," a voice called out to the young boy. "Will," it repeated. "D-D-Dad?" Will stammered. "Yes son, its me. Listen, what you did was not wrong, in fact you had no choice." Billy said. "But he was defenseless." Will said. "Yes but you were meant to. I know you were not fighting that battle, but something inside of you was. And I think I know what it was." Billy's spirit replied. "What is it?" Will asked, awed at this new information. "I think you have a rare gift that only a few people in this world ever can dream of having. The men at Wizard's Tower call it a 'Warrior's Heart' meaning, you are meant to fight. And unfortunately, killing comes with fighting. You have a gift to be a great warrior, maybe even the best and Guthix has given you this golden opportunity out of something bad. And don't worry, I am always with you when you call. But you need to train this gift between your fights and maybe one day you will fight in the Freedom Tournament, and gain your independence." Billy said. "I'll try dad." The boy replied. "Good luck son. I love you." Billy said and with that his voice faded away.

"Crazy boy, talking to himself," a guard said.


	2. The Independence Tournament

Chapter 2: The Independence Tournament

**Chapter 2: The Independence Tournament**

A teenager was doing training exercises in his cell. Today was the day he promised his dead father he would reach, what he had been training so hard, what he had killed countless people for. Today was the Independence Tournament.

It had been eight years since William Sutton had been kidnapped and forced to fight. His body clearly showed the changes. The first was how big he had become. Not fat, but with ripping muscles, dyed tan from the hot, Al-Kharid sun. Second was a long, thin, scar running from the corner of his right eye to his top lip.

He heard a horn and a loud voice announcing the 1st round of the tournament. He gripped his trusty iron sword tight and stood up. The newest guard opened the door of his cell. Most of the ones that were originally there were dead. Killed by men trying to escape this hellacious life of fighting.

Will allowed the rather small man to carry him to the arena and push him down to the sand. The man laughed but shut up when Will gave him a scowl. Fearing that he would be killed after the match, the guard ran. Laughing to himself, Will stared down his opponent.

A tall man, about 25 was staring back at him. He had bulging muscles as most of the gladiators but his defied worldliness. He had at least 300 pounds of muscle on him. His head was bald and showed many signs of fighting. All around his exposed torso were scars, showing he had fought here almost his entire life.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let the 1st match of the Independence Tournament, BEGIN!" the announcer yelled with a magically enchanted voice.

The man charged at Will swinging his heavy battle-axe at Will's head. Will dodged left and kicked the man in his kidney. Almost un-phased, the man did a back flip over will and thrust the axe at him again.

Whoa, this guy has ups,' Will thought to himself as he dodged lazily. The man was rather slow. Will used this to his advantage has he charged at the man, but veered right and sliced one of the man's legs deeply.

Warm blood was flowing freely, but the man seemed not to even feel it and launched himself at Will again. Will slid under his legs and stabbed the man in the back. Blood gushed into Will's eyes, and when he could see again, the butt end of an axe was thrust into his lip.

Blood was now running down his chin and Will knew he had to finish this fast if he wanted to win the tournament. Will kicked the man in his face and went for the killing blow. It connected and the man fell to the ground.

"And the winner of the match is- Wait! Crazy Eddy is back up!" the announcer said.

"Are you kidding me?" was all Will could say before Eddy lunged at him again. Eddy jumped, battle-axe raised, ready to kill this annoying kid, but he was stopped, by Will's blade cutting off his head.

Eddy's severed head landed by the wall while the decapitated body landed in front of Will. Will wiped his blade in the sand to give back it's dark, gray color and walked out of the arena, this time escorted by two guards.

……

Will was sitting on the bench of his cell that doubled as a bed. He was deep in thought. Eddy was the toughest opponent he had ever faced, and it was only the 1st round. He seriously doubted if he could make it through this tournament alive.

"Young one, what troubles you?" said a familiar voice. "Dad, I don't know if I can survive this tournament," Will replied. "Why do you doubt in your abilities? Have I not told you of your gift? That I am always with you? Have I not always, since the day you first fought told you that you were to be victorious in this tournament?" Billy asked. "But Dad-," Will started. "Silence! You doubt yet I have reassured you, Son I love you, and I have protected you ever since you began fighting, I would always be fighting with you, and you always said you knew that you would win! You looked forward to this day for 8 years! And now you doubt!" Billy yelled.

"Dad, I'm sorry," was all Will could say as a lone tear ran down his eye, dripping to the floor below.

"Son, you must trust! And to prove that you must prove it." Billy said.

"Bu-But How?" Will asked. "How can I prove it father?"

"You must not fight the next battle. I will enter your body and win the battle. But if you put even a little resistance on any of my movements at all, I will lift my hand of protection from you, and you will most likely die." Billy said solemnly.

"Yes Father," Will said, and with that he was dragged back out to the arena.

…..

Facing Will was his second opponent, who looked exactly the opposite of Eddy. He was pale and thin, looking as though he was starved. He held two bronze swords in both his hands and had them crossed in an X-formation.

"Let the 2nd Round BEGIN!" the announcer yelled and with that, Will charged.

The man blocked Will's first attempt then jumped over his second jab, and with amazing speed, round-house kicked Will to the warm sand that was covered with blood from all the battles so far that day. As Will got back up, the man kicked him in the face again, knocking him back to the soil with a broken, bleeding nose.

This time as the man prepared to kick again, Will dodged and sliced the man in the stomach. The man was stunned and fell to the ground coughing up blood. Grinning evilly, Will, or rather, Billy's spirit controlling Will, kicked the man in the face sending him all the way into the wall.

The man was bleeding profusely now and Will pressed his advantage. He picked up one of the man's swords and while he was leaning against the wall, hurled the sword at him. It went directly through his stomach, mortally wounding the man and also pinned him to the wall.

"Jalchabazer is unable to fight. The victory goes to Will!" the announcer cried.

However, Will was not finished. He began to pummel the helpless man with his fists and Billy's spirit was taunting Will, 'Come on boy, interfere and save the pathetic man's life! He can be healed from that blow.' 'NO!!' was all Will cried as the man continued to be tormented. Finally the pain was too much for the man and he died.

Guards ran out and restrained Will. At that moment, Billy's spirit left Will's body. The guards chucked Will back into his cell and with a lecture and a threat slammed the door closed.

"Son, I am well pleased in you," Billy said. "And as your reward, I will keep my protection on you."

"Thank you father," was all he said before being dragged out of his cell again. Only 2 were left in the tournament now. The final match was upon them.

His opponent now was a Jalchabazer clone with a katana in hand. His fists were wrapped with white tape and he had already taken a martial arts stance.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the final round of the Independence tournament! Only the 8 strongest gladiators were selected and 6 have already died. Now, on the left side of the arena is the young prodigy, William Sutton! The crowd cheered loudly for Will but a few boos were heard because of his actions after that last match. "And on the right side of the arena is Lee! (Naruto rip-off) Now let the fight BEGIN!" the announcer said.

Without hesitation, Lee charged faster than anything Will had ever seen and began throwing rapid punches to Will's torso and head. He was connecting them all. Finally Will swung his sword only to have it stopped by Lee's arm.

'What the.. that did no damage?!' Will thought. Lee now kicked Will hard into the arena wall. Will wiped some blood from his mouth and ran back at Lee only to be met by another kick.

This time Will managed to stay up and saw the katana coming very fast at him. He blocked it and they were locked in an intense sword fight. Back and forth they would swing and block. Until finally, Will managed to hit Lee in his stomach. Lee was stunned for a moment but then took out a small knife concealed inside his sandal and began hitting Will rapidly with it.

It tore much skin up quickly and after almost 100 swipes from the small knife his entire body, from head to toe was covered in small, red cuts. He was not recognizable to anybody. Lee then punched him as hard as he could in his right eye, immediately swelling it shut.

He then swung his katana at Will again but Will dodged by a matter of nano-seconds. Will swung his sword in mere hope that he would hit something. Lee lazily blocked it and kicked Will into the wall once again. Will fell to the ground.

'Are you going to let him kill you?' said a voice he had only heard once before, the voice he heard going into his very 1st battle when he was 10 years old.

'NO! He's too good but I will beat him.' Will said in his mind nervously.

'You do not believe it.' The voice said. 'Do you trust me?' it asked. 'If you do, throw your sword above Lee, charge at him and jump.' It instructed.

'But-h-he will kill me.' Will thought.

'Remember what your father told you Will, you must trust.' The voice said and faded away.

Suddenly, a warm sensation over took Will and without thinking he threw his sword. He then charged at Lee and jumped.

"FOOL!" Lee yelled and he prepared to stick his katana through my heart.

Then, Will's sword found his hand and went downward. Straight through Lee's brain. Lee was stunned and then he fell to the ground, dead.

The crowd erupted and charged down into the battlefield and began to lift Will unto their shoulders. There were cries of "Incredible" and "Amazing" everywhere. People took off their coats and used it to wipe away his blood. Someone came and put a crown of olive leaves on his head.

"Congratulations Will. You have been awarded your freedom and 100,000 golden pieces!" The announcer yelled. He too then joined the celebration. Someone draped a red cloak over him and people were asking for his autograph everywhere.

However, everyone shared a common thought. 'This was no ordinary warrior.' Was one and 'Match of the Millennium!' was the other, more popular thought. As the sun set, Will was carried out of the arena, and instead of being dragged by guards, he was being carried on the shoulders of the people.

A/N:

You may be curious why they all celebrated like that. Well I assure you it was not because of the match but who the prisoner was and how he fought. All will be answered in future chapters. Keep reading!

SSJMystic Gohan


	3. Sweet Freedom!

Please Read and Review Please Read and Review

**Chapter 3: Sweet Freedom!**

Will exited the arena for the first time through the spectator's exit. He held a large bag of money in his hands, which were covered with blisters from swinging his heavy, iron sword. Most of the blood had been body and he still had his long, brown hair covering most of his upper face.

'Might as well get some clothes first,' Will thought to himself as he entered the nearest general store.

In it were several racks of all kinds of clothes. Will walked over to the warrior's section and began to browse. He found some he liked and took them to the counter. They were plain black pants and a sleeveless, black shirt, tied together with a red sash. He also picked out some fine, leather boots.

"Ah, the man of the hour!" said the shopkeeper as he reached our his hand. "Incredible fight! I've only seen Lord Jengo fight like that, when he was good mind you, but now he's turned all evil and enslaved the land."

"Thanks, so how much will all this stuff be?" Will asked, shaking the man's hand.

"For you, on the house! Least I can do after you put excitement into this town again laddie!" the shopkeeper said. "And I will throw in a free rucksack for ya."

"Thank you sir!" Will said as he rushed out the door. That shopkeeper was beginning to creep him out.

Will then entered into the nearest weapon shop. He was amazed at what he saw. The thing he awed at the most though was a sword exactly like the one the air-raiders had 8 years ago. His eagerness to buy it turned into disappointment when he saw the price tag. 3,000,000 golden pieces.

A shopkeeper emerged from the back room and took Will's sword. "Lad, ya need something other than this if ya want to kill more than goblins in the mainland. In fact I'll hook you up. 20,000 gold pieces for this beautiful Runite Scimitar. Do we have a deal?" he said.

"Sure!" Will said as he handed over the money. He knew that Rune Scimitars usually went for 32,000 golden pieces at least.

"Well here ya go, and here's your iron sword back too." The shopkeeper said as he disappeared into the back room.

'Well I've acquired some nice items today.' Will thought as he left the store. He now had three weapons. He had picked up Lee's knife and had it tied to his boot. He had the iron sword tied to his back and his new Rune Scimitar strapped to his right side for easy use with his left hand.

He than walked through the border gate separating Al-Kharid and Lumbridge. Immediately, he saw several goblins attacking a young boy. 'Those things will kill him!' Will thought to himself. Wielding his Scimitar, he charged.

He cut through the first goblin with ease than beheaded another. The boy swung his bronze sword at another, cutting off its arm. Will stabbed the last through the chest and the boy was saved.

"Are you ok?" Will asked. "Ya, I'll be fine," the boy replied. "Can I travel with you?" The boy suddenly asked. "By the way, my name's Ben."

"Sure Ben, I guess I would get lonely pretty fast. My names Will," Will responded.

The two continued into the field, only to be approached by a small army of goblins. "Ready?" Will asked. "You bet!" Ben responded, and the two began killing goblins left and right.

There were 100 goblins to begin with, after 3 minutes there were 5. Ben suddenly took out a bow and reached into a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. Killing three quickly, Will swung his sword hard and killed the remaining two.

"Very good," said an old man walking up to them. He walked with a powerful looking staff and had shoulder-length, white hair. "Will you two help me clear the rest of these goblins away? They have been a real nuisance for us citizens of Lumbridge and the Duke wanted me to wipe them out. Their main army is ahead."

"Sure, were up for a quest. My names Will and this is Ben." Will said.

"My name is Ganon, and I am wizard." The man said proudly.

"Ok. Well, lets get going!" Will said, and the three moved forward.

After five minutes of walking they came upon another army, however, this one was much larger. 1,000 goblins at least. Will wielded his scimitar, Ganon held his staff high, and Ben had his bow ready and his sword at easy accessibility.

"CHARGE!" Ganon yelled, and fired a powerful spell at the front regiment of goblins. The spell killed them all and with that, Will charged.

He swung his scimitar left and right, killing many of them. Ben's bow had already sent many goblins to Zamarok, and Ganon was destroying everything with his powerful spells.

The goblins, seeing they were defeated, ran for Lumbridge, where suddenly, around 100 men, all clad in black, appeared and shot spells at the goblins. All of them were instantly incinerated and the men, suddenly as they were there, were gone.

A/N:

Sorry this chapter was so short but I needed a little filler to get Will from Al-Kharid to Lumbridge. Anyways, I need reviews! Over 70 people have read this story and I have no reviews. So please keep reading and I will keep giving you new chapters.


	4. War Begins

A/N: Please Read and Review

A/N: Please Read and Review!! I need to know that somebody is reading my story!!

War Begins

"What were those things?" Will asked to nobody in particular. "They sure were powerful."

"Those were Hunters…" Ganon said, "I never thought I would see them, they are warriors believed to be immortal and have been around since before the God Wars. They are extremely powerful and many don't even believe in them. The question is what were they doing here?"

"Well, goblins forming armies, Hunters, Lord Jengo going crazier by the day over in Arndourage. I think we may be on the brink of war." Ben said.

"If that is the case, I wish to join you two on your travels. We need to go to Lumbridge and speak with the Duke." Ganon said and with that they began to walk silently.

Three hours later they crossed the bridge across the Lum River and were greeted by the noise of traders, fighting, yelling, talking, and all other sorts of noise you would usually find in a busy city. Lumbridge had become a major city ever since the reign of Lord Jengo began, as Lumbridge was his hometown.

It now had walls, several guards around the city, the castle was heavily fortified, and the entire city had become more beautiful than ever. A group of guards approached them and said, "What is your business in Lumbridge?"

"We wish to speak with the Duke." Ganon said

"As does everyone, the Duke is a very busy man and I doubt he has time for two boys and an old man who does magic tricks!" the guard said, laughing at his own statement.

"I beg you, we must see the Duke, we believe a war may be coming!" Will pleaded. While Ganon blew off some steam, he did not like being insulted like that.

"Fine little boy, you may pass." The guard said reluctantly.

Upon entering the castle they were greeted by the smell of a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. They walked up a flight of stairs and came to the Duke's room. Ganon knocked on the door and a voice inside said, "Enter!"

The room was beautiful, white marble covering the floor with a beautiful red carpet rolled up to the throne. It color of the room was a beautiful blend of white and red and on the walls were paintings showing ancient events, portraits of former Dukes, and beautiful sites.

The throne was made of the finest marble and had cushions covering every part of it. Directly behind it was an enormous statue of the tyrant, Lord Jengo. Sitting on the throne was the Duke.

A tall man with a scar covered body from fighting in many wars. He appeared to be in his mid-sixties and had graying hair. He was dressed in the finest of clothes, which had the symbol of Jengo on them.

Ganon approached the throne first followed by Will then Ben. "My Lord, we would like to inform you of some recent events that have taken place." Ganon said.

"Yes?" asked the Duke.

"We were recently on the other side of the river Lum and were ambushed by a large army of 1,000 goblins, completely organized, with weapons crafted that looked exactly like the one's Jengo's minions use. We believe we may have to prepare for a war." Ganon said.

"I agree, you have a battalion of soldiers, I want you to march to where that army was and take care of it." The Duke said, obviously not seeing the goblins as a threat.

"Also, we saw Hunters." Ganon said.

The Duke was stunned. "Hunters do not exist." He said finally.

"They defeated the army of 1,000 goblins Lord, I saw them with my own eyes!" Ganon said.

"Take this foolishness out of my castle! You have the battalion now leave!" the Duke ordered.

After several hours of marching, the group of soldiers arrived to the clearing where the former battle took place. Sure enough, another army of goblins was awaiting them, as though they knew the battle was to be fought.

Ganon lead the battalion. He gave a short speech:

"Men of Lumbridge! Today is the day that your town is glorified! That you are glorified! We may be outnumbered nearly 5:1 but we have more courage and more heart than these pathetic creatures of Zamarok, send them back to the ABYSS!!"

With that we waited. The goblins charged and ran into the spearmen we had. Many were killed but they fought through the kneeling soldiers and got to our swordsman. Will was among these ranks. He swung his sword killing a goblin then brought it around into the stomach of another.

The goblins were slowly killing our swordsmen. Soon, only Will and 8 others were left and they fell back behind the archers. Ben and Ganon along with 50 others unleashed a swarm of arrows upon the enemy. Several fell dead but the surviving started to break the archers ranks.

Another volley was sent killing several archers as well as goblins. Now only 17 men remained. Will, Ganon, Ben, and the other 14 ran for Lumbridge. The goblins cursed them and yelled that they should be ready for the attack on Lumbridge.


	5. The Battle of Lumbridge

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape or Jagex

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape or Jagex.

The Battle of Lumbridge

It had been three weeks since the battle in the clearing. Upon hearing the news, the Duke requested troops from Jengo, which had never shown up. The town garrison was only 500 men who had never been in wars and hardly knew the sharp side of a sword.

They had seen the green horde marching from across the Lum River. The shapes were the unmistakable forms of goblins. There had been a scurry of archers to the wall while the spearmen and swordsmen were directly behind the gate.

Will was with the swordsmen. His steel armor shone bright in the afternoon sun. He clutched his scimitar in his left hand, a shield held firmly in his right. He had been added to the Lumbridge army and was already becoming a friend of the Duke who had been much nicer to the group since the battle.

Ben was with the archers. His blonde hair flowing in the wind he had leather armor and chaps on with a great bow made of maple in his hand, a gift from the Duke. His quiver held 1,000 arrows made of the bronze that was plentiful to the south of the city. The Duke had also added him to the army of Lumbridge and was becoming a friend of the Duke.

Ganon was among the archers, commanding the battle. He had become the general of the Lumbridge army upon the death of the former general in the battle of the clearing. He clutched his powerful staff in his right hand and also had a sword in his left. He was wearing robes of the finest quality, his gift from the Duke, who had been a long time friend of Ganon.

The goblins were numbered in the 10,000's. The hoard were all equipped well and let out a loud battle cry. They brought forward hundreds of ladders and tried to place them on the walls. "Volley One! Fire!" Ganon yelled.

Hundreds of arrows rushed forward killing a few goblins, this put not even a dent in the massive army. Goblins were now on the wall and the army of Lumbridge was falling quickly. Will rushed up to the wall, against his captain's orders and started killing goblins.

Ganon was trying to control the army that was panicking. He shouted a battle cry and, as if by magic, the army began to fight as one. Knocking ladders off the wall, killing goblins, and preventing any others to get on the wall.

Then, after 30 minutes of fighting, the battering ram came. It was gigantic, almost as large as the wall itself. It was being marched forward by almost 100 goblins and then it hit the gate. The door was almost busted upon contact and one more hit from the ram the door was destroyed.

Goblins rushed in, killing several spearmen but the archers were helping by picking off the ones charging through the gate. Will and Ganon leaped from the wall into the middle of the action. Killing goblins left and right Ganon again screamed his battle cry.

The men rallied and began to push back the goblins until their leader came. The largest goblin to ever walk the lands was riding a dragon over the wall. Instantly, Will had visions of ten years previous. The goblin was among the raiders.

The archers directed all of their fire upon the dragon to little effect. The dragon swooped in, grabbing almost 5 men in its claws and flew up again, dropping the men to their deaths below.

The sound of the bodies hitting the ground was sickening. It made Will want to throw up. Suddenly, an arrow, made of bronze, somehow pierced the dragon's hide and went straight through its heart, killing it.

The armies looked up, the men were expressing much joy, the goblins much fear. They saw Ben holding his bow triumphantly. He had killed the dragon. The goblins quickly shook off their fear and began to push back the men again.

Ganon began to shoot his spells. He took out eight or nine goblins with every one and the men started to gain the upper hand once again. Then, the leader who had somehow survived crashing to the ground on his dragon walked through the gate.

His menacing size frightened the army, and many began to flee up several flights of stairs and into the keep. Will stayed to fight the leader. He had obviously told the goblins not to interfere with their fight as they all took to chasing the men back to the keep.

"Will! He is too strong for you, let me fight him instead!" yelled Ganon.

"This is my fight Ganon! He destroyed my life!" Will yelled, "Now creature if shadow! Back the Abyss that has been prepared for you!" With that, Will's warrior's heart took over.

He charged at the goblin swinging his scimitar hard. The goblin parried it and swung again, this continued back and forth for several seconds until the goblin kicked Will down hard. The goblin swung his sword only to hit air as Will moved.

Suddenly, Will let out a weird language, "_Elli! Elli!"_ and swung his scimitar so hard that it was nothing but a blur to even the most trained eyes. It made contact with the goblin's neck and went through, sending its head flying through the air.

A horn blew.

Another army of almost 3,000 men was marching to Lumbridge. All clad in black they were Lord Jengo's troops. "We are saved!" the Duke could be heard yelling from the keep. Then a sudden change of events occurred. Jengo's archers fired upon the army of Lumbridge. "Jengo has betrayed us!" Ganon yelled and began to fire spells at the black-clad army.

The garrison was being overrun. The goblin army was almost defeated but Jengo's army was trained better and outnumbered the garrison, which had but 50 men left. The black-clad army pressed on and made the garrison retreat back to the castle.

Two warriors stayed out of the keep. Will and Ganon were fighting unbelievably. The two of them seemed to kill almost a third of Jengo's army. They were numbered too greatly though, and the pair of warriors had to retreat. Some brave archers still fired upon the army from the top of the keep. They were just shot down by crossbow fire.

There was however, a noticeable gap in the enemy's army now and some hardy soldiers took advantage, rushing out of the keep. When only 10 men were left, all hope seemed lost. Then, Will and Ganon, now riding horses from the Duke's stable, rode out into the horde of black. Killing many as they went, both men's adrenaline was pumping.

They rode all the way through the army and turned back around to kill more men. When they returned to the keep, less than 50 of Jengo's men remained. The men of the garrison, filled with new energy, rushed into the remnants of the army. Killing many of them, the battle was finally finished when Ganon launched a powerful spell, killing the last five men.

The men of Lumbridge had gained victory.

That afternoon, the remnants of the town went around checking the dead. 511 men dead total. Then, a group of three walked up to figure that was still alive. His chest had three arrows coming from it and he had slash marks all across his face. It was Ben.

"Ben, WE NEED SOME HELP!" Will said.

"N-n-o-o, I-it-its to-t-too late. Pr-omi-se me y-ou w-ill k-i-ll Je-ngo" Ben whispered and with that, the young boy who had his whole life ahead of him, fell dead.


End file.
